hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast
The HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast is a weekly podcast coordinated by the creator of HijiNKS ENSUE, Joel Watson. The show covers a variety of topics from This week in Internet (a look at random strange stories), to geek news and commentary about television and movies (especially Lost and Battlestar: Galactica). The show traditionally ends with the Mail Sack, where users submit questions for the podcast crew to answer. For over 50 episodes questions were taken from a podcast post, however, questions are now taken from Twitter under the tag #HEPodcast, causing the Mail Sack to be renamed the TwitSack. In the earlier episodes of the podcast, the questioners would also request the question be answered by one of the crew's many imitations (like Eli's grandmother, Tree Beard, Cloverfield, Frodo, Adama, etc). The podcast is recorded on Garage Band, and also streamed live over UStream.tv (when possible). Cast The cast of the podcast has frequently changed as the podcast evolves. When the podcast started, the three main cast members were Joel, Josh, and Eli. However, when Josh was absent, Denise would fill in, and eventually became a fourth member of the podcast crew. Currently, Denise has attended more podcasts than Josh. The podcast crew has also infrequently included other friends such as Allison and Alex. Eli contributes to the show with his sound board, which has evolved to include a wide variety of movie and TV quotes, along with sound effects and the opening to the podcast. Recurring Jokes *When introducing Josh, Joel often claims that Josh is "on loan from the Internet". *When Joel introduces everyone on the podcast, Eli will play a random soundbite right after each person's name. *Josh often interrupts Joel's introduction to the show (either asking for napkins or asking to have his headset adjusted), often angering Joel. *Conversations about Lost and Battlestar: Galactica often span the entire show, due to the crew being unable to focus on the conversation without going off on a tangent. *The crew have gathered a large stock of imitations from different TV and film, including: Tree Beard, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, and Gollum from Lord of the Rings Eli's Grandmother (Estel) Rambo Cloverfield (done by Eli, who simply talks in a "cool voice" * Natalie Portman from Star Wars: Episode I * Terminator (and Arnold Schwartzenagger in general) * Barack Obosby - A combination of Obama and Cosby * * *The crew often get distracted by older movies such as Predator, Jurassic Park, and Twister; more than once they have attempted to write musical bits for these movies live on the podcast. *When an especially offensive term is said or an extremely off the wall question is asked, Eli will sometimes play an outro theme on his sound board, as if to indicate they have to end the podcast there due to the offensiveness. *Listeners can participate with the HE Podcast Drinking and Donations Game. Episodes *Episode 1: Winter Extreme Sports Special Olympics going down in flames *Episode 2: Country Fried Love 2: Porkchop Boogaloo *Episode 3: One Way Ticket Straight To Hell *Episode 4: Con Men *Episode 5: Experimentations in Technical Failure *Episode 6: Cooter by Jessica Simpson *Episode 7: The Lost Podcast & The Luby's Lunchcast *Episode 8: It's an Easter Miracle *Episode 9: Joss Whedon's Dr. Horrible Interview with Mad Scientist Jonathan Reilly *Episode 10: You Maniacs! You Blew It Up! *Episode 11: 80's TV Trivia Showdown! *Episode 12: Long and Pointless *Episode 13: Eat the Glass *Episode 14: Mono, Thumb Dicks, & Ejaculate Lassos *Episode 15: 90's Alt. Rock Challenge *Episode 16: Battlestar Arby's: The Final Five for Five *Episode 17: The Fancy Bastard's Birthday Ball *Episode 18: Sacajawwea & Quetzalcoatl *Episode 19: The Longest Podcast EVAR *Episode 20: Bob Saget and Segway Death Metal *Episode 21: Annual H.E. Shareholders Review *Episode 22: The Bat-Cast *Episode 23: Comic-con Castcastcast *Episode 24: You Want the Spicy? *Episode 25: Welcome to Costco. I love you *Episode 26: And You Shall Have My Chupacabra! *Episode 27: Aye Aye Eli *Episode 28: HBO's Taxicab Abortions *Episode 29: Love Isn't Always on Time *Episode 30: Pickles and Sweet Jam *Episode 31: Gosh, Don'Cha Know *Episode 32: I LOVE SPACE PORN! *Episode 33: Zack and Josh Make a Porno *Episode 34: Musical Indian Food *Episode 35: Don't Bomb The Puppies *Episode 36: The Donkey Whisperer *Episode 37: That Was The Best Night of My Life Black Dynamite *Episode 38: With Savings Wide Open *Episode 39: It's The Year End Blowout, Bitches! *Episode 40: Zee References, Zey Do Nussing *Episode 41: Space Empanadas *Episode 42: Life, The Universe and Everything *Episode 43: Tempura House *Episode 44: We're F'ing Done Professionally *Episode 45: Peanut Butter Rainbow Cake *Episode 46: The Ol' Bone Roller Coaster *Episode 47: Doin' It Is The Best *Episode 48: Eli The Usurper *Episode 49: Giant Balls: The Saline Solution *Episode 50: Fitty *Episode 51: Space Trousers *Episode 52: Midnight Taco Train *Episode 53: They Call Him One Eye *Episode 54: In The Ghetto *Episode 55: Live From The Cave *Episode 56: Annual Corporate Conference Call *Episode 57: The Best of Episode 1-7 *Episode 58: Secondhand Bat'Leth *Episode 59: DaVinci does Dallas *Episode 60: The Great Chicken Sauce Conspiracy *Episode 61: Geisha is Robot Podcast *Episode 62: What We Did On Our Summer Vacation *Episode 63: The Mobile Podcast Taco Truck *Episode 64 *Episode 65 *Episode 66 *Episode 67 *Episode 68 *Episode 69 *Episode 70 *Episode 71 *Episode 72 *Episode 73 *Episode 74 *Episode 75 *Episode 76 *Episode 77 *Episode 78 *Episode 79 *Episode 80 *Episode 81 *Episode 82 *Episode 83 *Episode 84 *Episode 85 *Episode 86 *Episode 87 *Episode 88 *Episode 89 *Episode 90 *Episode 91 *Episode 92 *Episode 93 *Episode 94 *Episode 95 *Episode 96 *Episode 97 *Episode 98 *Episode 99 *Episode 100 *Episode 101 *Episode 102 Category:Podcast